


New Year, New Mutants

by Mortalfinlay



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortalfinlay/pseuds/Mortalfinlay
Summary: Julian's got a free house, Josh's got some bad wine, and Santo's got an odd song choice. Happy New Year!
Relationships: Josh Foley/Julian Keller, Laura Kinney/Sooraya Qadir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: 2019 Xplain Yuletide X-Men Fanwork Xchange





	New Year, New Mutants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eggosandxmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/gifts).



“You sure you don’t want any, Laura?” Julian frowned, glancing up at her from the wine he was pouring into several red plastic cups. The short girl he was addressing ran a hand through her hair, moving it out of her face and shook her head,  
“I’m alright, Julian. You’ve seen how alcohol hits Logan, rather not risk it.” A small smile flashed across her face just for a second as she continued, “Besides, don’t want to leave Soori as the only sober one.”  
Shrugging, Julian put the bottle down and grabbed up a cup, “More for us, I guess.” Bringing the cup up to his lips, he took a long swig of the alcohol and Laura gave a loud snort as she saw her friend’s face immediately change into one of shock. “How is it, Jules?” She asked through giggles. “Yeah,” He started replying, his voice husky and his face red, “Not bad. Just a bit...you know?” Laura didn’t know, but what Julian meant seemed to be evident on his face.  


Before Julian could recover enough to put into words exactly what the wine was like, there was an eruption of shouts from the living room. The door to the kitchen flew open and a blond boy, seemingly plated in gold, marched in and pointed dramatically at Laura.  
“You’re meant to be the supervisor here, so tell Santo not to touch the stereo!”  
Laura cocked an eyebrow, “You put Santo in charge of music?”  
Josh Foley placed his hands over his face and then dramatically flung them aside, “NO! Why would I EVER do that? I carefully curated a playlist of absolute bops, and this meathead is trying to blast Snow Patrol, just stop him, please.”  
Julian, whose speech had finally returned to him, spluttered out, “I like Snow Patrol.” Laura nodded in response, “I like Snow Patrol.” Josh rubbed his temples, “Everyone likes Snow Patrol, that’s not the point, Chasing Cars does not fit the mood I’m trying to set here.” Sighing like he’d had similar arguments with Josh before, Julian’s eyes moved from his grouchy boyfriend to his bemused friend, “Can you go talk to Santo, Law?”  
Echoing Julian’s sigh, Laura straightened up from where she was leaning against the wall and moved to go through the door separating the kitchen from the living room. Pausing briefly, she placed a hand on Josh’s shoulder, “We’re gonna talk about this whole supervisor thing when I’m done.” 

When she had left, Julian gave his boyfriend a pained smile and gestured towards the full cups on the table.  
"Where did you get this stuff?" He questioned, trying to play it off as if he didn’t really care too much.  
“Mu-”, Josh started before flushing a deep shade of scarlet, clearing his throat and beginning again, “Dani got it for me. Dunno where she got it.”  
“She lets you drink?”  
“Oh yeah, apparently she and the New Mutants would always have a New Year’s Eve party, so she’s just carrying on the tradition.”  
Julian sighed lightly, “Well Foley, I won’t lie to you, I think your mother might be trying to kill me.”  
Scratching the side of his neck, Josh looked to the side, “You can just call her Dani. Why do you say that?”  
“Cause this,” Julian pointed at the now empty bottle of wine on the table, “Might just be the worst wine I have ever tasted. Seriously where did she get this stuff?”  
Josh grabbed up a cup and took a hesitant sip.  
There was silence. Josh looked at Julian. His eyes spoke a thousand words. Julian pointed behind him. Josh walked very slowly over and then spat the wine out into the sink.  
“God, that is not good.” Josh murmured after downing a cup of water in a desperate attempt to take the taste out of his mouth.  
Julian messed up his partner’s hair and grinned, “Yeah, but it’s all we’ve got.”

The clock marched on to midnight. Santo was passed out on the couch, much to Vic’s delight, as he carefully attempted to balance a variety of objects on his large slumbering frame. Laura sat smirking as she watched her friends drunkenly argue about things that didn’t matter.  
“No but like, listen, if I slapped and like healed you at the same time, would it hurt?” Josh pointed at Cess, his hand wobbling in the air.  
“Yeah, cause you would still have slapped me?” The silver girl replied, her response certain, but her tone less so.  
“But-But like I would have healed you so, it wouldn’t.” The golden boy protested.  
“Josh, I don’t think you know how pain works.” Noriko chuckled, taking a sip from her cup, seemingly the only person who could drink the wine and not react poorly.  
David snorted, pointing at his roommate, “I have watched this man stub his toe on the same place in our room every day for a year. He is well acquainted with pain.”  
As the room erupted with laughter, Laura gave a small grin as she rose to her feet. She gave one last glance around the room before slinking out onto the balcony.

The moon shone brightly in the sky and the stars seemed to dance through the horizon as Laura looked out across the garden. Julian had invited them all over since his folks were out of town and he had a big house, and she was enjoying getting out of the mansion for a bit. She loved being there of course but being cooped up in one place for too long just made her think of the facility. She liked having a home, but she was a wanderer at heart. She supposed it was in the genes, Logan came and went as he pleased even more than she did. She liked to roam, to see the forests, the lakes, the sky from different angles. But she always came home.  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”  
The sudden voice made Laura jump and she turned suddenly to see Sooraya Qadir standing where the glass doors met the balcony. Only the girl’s eyes were visible, but Laura could tell that she was smiling under the niqab that covered her face.  
“The moon?” Laura asked and Soori nodded. She glanced behind her at the glowing orb in the sky, as she zipped her hoodie up, “It’s so clear tonight. How’s the clown posse inside doing?”  
A small chuckle sounded from behind Soori’s veil, “Cess offered to slap Josh to test whether or not it would hurt, and Josh didn’t remember that she couldn’t heal people until after she’d hit him.”  
“I’m fairly sure all of them share one brain cell and David has it most of the time.”  
“They’re certainly an odd group.”  
“They’re a family. Our family.”  
“Yes.” Soori paused, “Yes, I suppose they are.”

Silence passed for a brief moment between the two of them, and then Laura frowned as the music changed in the living room. “Is this Chasing Cars?” She muttered, “I thought I took this off the playlist for Josh.” Soori smiled, “You did. I had asked Santo to sneak it on for me, but now they’re too drunk to notice.” She stepped out onto the balcony, leaving the glass door open so the music was still audible, holding her hand out to the girl in front of her.  
“It’s nearly midnight. May I have this dance?”  
A look of surprise briefly crossed Laura’s face, but it faded and was replaced by joy.  
“You may.” She took Soori’s hand.  
The sounds of music mingled with the muffled drunken laughter of the best friends Laura had ever had as fireworks lit up the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GemKqzILV4w


End file.
